All to Real
by Youko-Rose
Summary: Yuskue decides to stars a new career as a....drug dealer? and he has his mind set on getting the innocent Kurama to try some...no matter how much trouble they get into.


Youko: Well guys it me again! But this time it's for a whole new story. And while I'm writing this power is off due to an ice storm. 

So here I sit, in the dark, huddled around my laptop, praying the battery doesn't die. **gets down on hands and knees and prays to anyone who will listen**

Yuskue: Could you stop praying long enough to tell the readers why I'm so out of character in this story? 

Kurama: Hey me to…I'm Out of character too.

Youko: Ohhhh right almost forgot. This story is based off events that really happened to me. My role is played by Kurama **Kurama steps forward and bows** and my Friend, who will be called Wicca for the sake of privacy, shall be played by none other than Yuskue. **Yuskue steps forward and bows** so that explains why they are acting differently that you would expect.

Now I'm going to have a random street hobo say our disclaimer.

Hobo: Youko Rose does not own any of the characters found in YYH, no matter how many times she tells Santa that's what she wants for Christmas.

Youko: Thank you Mr. Hobo,

Hobo: No prob. **lies down on a park bench**

Youko: But I do own the story line, no matter how crazy it is. And now on to the first chapter of All To Real.

"Suichi!" 

The redhead turned from where he stood by his locker and looked straight into a big pair of brown eyes and a set of white teeth forming a huge grin

" Yuskue… may I ask why your not in your class yet?"

" Well neither are you."

The detective had an excellent point, there was still 10 minutes before the late bell rang and Kurama was in no hurry. He noted that Yuskue was in an unusually good mood and Kurama couldn't help but smile back at him.

" May I talk to you in private for a sec. I don't know where we can go to talk about this but it needs to be somewhere safe."

" All right…" Kurama looked around, there were people everywhere, and then he noticed the little alcove that led into the library.

" Theres no one over there," Kurama indicated the alcove by pointing in that direction.

Almost instantly Yuskue was pulling the redhead by the arm into the alcove, damn he was in a good mood. When they were both standing there alone Yuskue spoke.

" Kurama, I've decided to become a drug dealer…" His smile grew bigger and teeth practically covered his face.

Kurama had always known he friend to kid about anything and everything, why should this be any different, Yuskue was playing with him…that would explain the smile, he was never a good liar.

" Right Yuskue, good for you…now if you'll excuse me I'm going to class."

" Fine, fine, just let me know if you wanna try anythin' new. I call it MC or My Control, it fun stuff I'm telling ya."

" Yes, I'll keep it in mind," With that he turned away from his friend and went to first period.

Kurama stood in front of the school with Kuawbara waiting for Yuskue to show up. Neither of them spoke a word until…

" Hey Kurama…," Kuawbara scratched his head and sweatdropped," Have you heard about Urimeshii?"

" Yes as a matter of fact, he told me yesterday, but don't tell anyone, he's just messing around with us. We don't want to work anyone up over nothing now do we?"

" I suppose no ---"

" Hey guys!" Yuskue had just popped up behind Kuawbara and jumped up on his shoulders. " Are ya'll going to the festival?"

Of course they all knew what he was talking about, it was the biggest festival to hit their town all year, everyone was going, it opened the next night and would continue for the next week.

" Yea I was gong go and see if Yukaina-san would like to come with the Great Kuawbara Kuzuma ---"

" Great, great nice for you… how bout you Kurama?"

" Actually I was hoping that I could get Hiei to accompany me, but it will take a lot of work, you know he hates crowds."

" Well then I suppose you go and work on him if you know what I mean…" Yuskue smiled big and elbowed Kurama in the stomach indicating that Hiei should be persuaded in the naughtiest of ways.

Kurama blushed and Kuawbara just stood there wondering why in the

Worlds Yuskue was acting to odd.

" Before we all go we need to eat lots of sugar and get hyper" (Weird that Kurama would suggest something like that but for the sake of the story…)

" Oh man I can give you something that works better than any candy Kurama. M C it's all you need and I can bring you some."

God he's still going on about this, he must like this joke or something, I might as well go along with it

Kurama thoughts ran in him mind while he answered to his still grinning friend, Kuawbara just standing there nodding his head to everything Kurama said.

" What ever you say Yuskue…"

" OK then see, ya tomorrow."

With that Yuskue hopped off and Kurama, after saying good-bye to Kuawbara, began the long walk home.

" Hiei, please come with me, it won't be the same without you there."

"Hn"

Kurama had been trying to convince his best friend and lover for the past hour to come with him to the festival the next night. Hiei didn't seem to be in the mood for agreeing with him, even if Kurama was acting as sexy as ever to get what he wanted.

" Well your no fun…"

" You know a hate ningins Fox, why can't we just stay here and celebrate together, alone, by ourselves, alone, as in no one else here to see us, or hear us…"

" Well that is a nice thought Firefly, but I would really love it if you would do this…for me"

Kurama's voice trailed off as he turned his head to the side and tilted it downward giving Hiei a helpless puppy look.

" You know I can't deny you anything Fox…"

" Oh GOODIE! I can't wait. It'll be sooooo much fun."

" Yippee…Hn"

Kurama then settled down beside Hiei in his bed and listened to his lovers breathing until it leveled off and the Youko knew he was asleep. Right as he was about to slip into a dream a thought accrued to him,

Yuskue said that the drug he was going to bring me would make you hyper…hum…he has been overly excited these past few days, is it possible that he was on the drug at the time and wasn't kidding about selling it? If that's true then he will be bringing me that MC tomorrow. CRAP! I don't want that stuff I was just kidding around with him, now he will try to give me that substance…I had better avoid him the next few days.

With his mind made up Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and drifted asleep with out thinking another thing about it.

"Good Morning Sunshine!"

Hiei opened his eyes and looked into a pair of green gems and a soft nose rubbing gently against his.

"Kurama…wha---, why are you so happy?"

"The festival is today and your going with me, I'm excited."

Kurama pulled away from Hiei and straightened up placing his hands on his hips.

" Well, I suppose I need to go before I'm late to school…see you tonight quickfire…."

The Youko blew his fire demon a kiss and left the house to begin the walk toward the school. As he was walking up to the gate he saw Yuskue standing there, he looked rather pissed off and his ki was exploding around him. He seemed to be looking around for something or someone.

Great he didn't forget, I suppose I had better go in the back way

He quickly turned the corner and was very surprised when Yuskue didn't even notice his Ki coming in his direction and even when it abruptly disappeared.

Those drugs must be affecting his powers…

Kurama avoided his friend the whole day and was glad when the school day was over so he could go and get Hiei. Now all Kurama had to worry about was seeing Yuskue at the festival. Before he could get away from school Kuawbara found him and pulled him over.

" Why did you avoid me and Yuskue today?"

" Kuwa, I wasn't avoiding you…I was avoiding Yuskue. I didn't want him giving me that drug he was talking about."

" I thought that you said that he was kidding about that."

"For awhile that's what I believed but now I'm not so sure. While I'm still trying to figure all this out I've just been staying away from him as much as possible."

" Oh I see… well anyway he was all pissed at school, cussin' people out and he even threatened me…me the GREAT KUAWBARA KUZUMA!"

About this time Kurama felt the familiar Ki that belonged distinctly to his favorite little fire demon. Kuawbara must have noticed it as well because he just winked at the Fox.

" Well I'm sorry about that… I suppose that I had better go, see you tonight Kuwa."

Kurama turned around and started to walk in the direction of the ki, turning quickly around to wave good-bye to his friend.

" You can come out of the tree now Firefly."

"Hn"

That may have been all he said but almost automatically Hiei jumped down from out of the tree in the park and stood in front of our favorite redhead.

" Are you ready to go, the sooner we get there the more time we have to spend."

" Hn"

" I'll take that as a yes, lets go…oh and try not to blow anything up on the way or while were there."

" Lets go get a funnel cake, its American and I've heard its quite good."

" OK…"

Kurama and Hiei had been at the festival for three hours and Kurama was having the best time, and that was enough to make Hiei happy…even if he won't admit it to anyone but his kitsune. They got the traditional funnel cake; fried dough covered with powder, and looked around.

" Theres a bench over there lets go sit down."

As they were walking toward the bench they spotted two people that were very familiar. Yukaina and Kuawbara were walking towards the funnel cake booth. Kurama, smiling brightly waved at them and with out buying a funnel cake came over and sat by them.

" Why Kuwa, isn't Yuskue with you both?"

Hiei sat there looking at Yukaina like he always did when she was around, not wanting to slip about the fact that he was her brother…he never knew that all along she knew who he was. He was snapped back into reality at Kurama's question.

" I don't know, when we went by his house, I heard a lot of screaming coming from inside and when someone did finally come to the door, all she said was that Yuskue would not be coming with us."

Kurama could not believe that Yuskue would miss coming to the festival since it was all he had been able to talk about for the past month.

" Yes, Kuzuma is right, and when we went to see if Keiko-san knew anything, she just said that she had not heard from him the whole day since school let out."

Yukaina sat there looking at Hiei wishing he would just simply admit that he is her brother, it would make things a lot less complicated.

" Odd…"

All eyes turned to Kurama as he thought out loud, his chin rested in the palm of his hand.

" What's in your head Kurama…"

" Oh nothing Kuawbara, just thinking. Well … lets not just sit here, go get inline for a ride."

"But … the cake…"

Hiei always got attached to food and didn't want to see the funnel cake get throne away. He was even starting to make the sad puppy face when he realized that the stupid human Kuawbara could see him.

" We can take it with us, the lines are long and we'll have plenty of time."

So the four of them set off and got in the line for the Hang Glider. The wait was long, so they stood there eating the cake. Before they reached the ride all of them had eaten their fill of powdered fried dough so they turned to the three boys behind them to try to give the remains away.

The boys were wearing shirts of different American rock groups and had long dirty blond hair. One of them was carrying around a stuffed shark that he had won at a game booth. Offering the mutilated food to the trio, they asked if it had been poisoned. After being reassured that it wasn't they took it and commenced stuffing their faces.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuawbara and Yukaina turned back to their conversation but Kurama couldn't help but listen to the American boys behind them. They were talking about the shark; apparently they had named it Floppy and were arguing because only 1 of the 3 boys could remember its name. Kurama wanted to have a little bit of fun.

He turned around again…

" Oh let me hold Floppy." He spoke in one of the sexiest voices he had…next to the one he had put on reserve for his fire baby, and bated his eyelashes.

" See even he knows its name and he doesn't know us."

The guy holding the shark handed him to Kurama and he started to look it over, he could tell that the boys were looking him over very closely as well and he was enjoying it.

Seeing the look in Hiei's eyes while he was flirting, Kurama abruptly gave the shark back and they boarded the ride.

" Hiei, are you mad at me?"

"Hn"

" Oh come on firefly, I can't stand to see you angry with me…"

Hiei never answered but a tiny smile crept up to the side of his face and Kurama knew that he had won this battle.

" I'll get you later Fox…"

" I sure hope so." A wide smile crossed Kurama's lips and he laughed at his winning comment.

All four of them had enjoyed the festival, but they were all tired and ready to sleep as they walked home. Few words were spoke between them, except for a few jokes make by Kuawbara. Yukaina left with Kuawbara escorting her to the temple, while Kurama and Hiei slowly walked to the redhead's house.

When they reached the front door, Hiei flitted up to go in through his favorite way…the window. Kurama unlocked the door and walked in to see his mother sitting in a chair.

She should be in bed, I wonder what's going on.

" Kasian, why are you still up?"

" I had a question for you Suichi. I got a phone call tonight and I would like you to explain it to me."

A confused look came over the Youko's features as his mother spoke, then turned to a sickening fear.

" Can you tell me why Yuskue's mother called me tonight? I wasn't home but she left a message saying that you and her son were involved in something that I needed to know about." Her face became concerned in the way only a mother's can. " What's this about, you can tell me."

The kitsune knew that he should tell his mother, for Yuskue's sake someone needed to know.

Kurama took a deep breath and began to tell his mother about what happened.

" Kasian, Yuskue offered me some drugs the other day."

His mother gasped in shock and her hand went up to her mouth.

" He called it MC and said it would make me hyper. He was going to bring me some for the festival if I wanted."

" You didn't take it did you Suichi?" The woman's voice was pleading for the answer.

" I thought that he was just joking, so I told him sure. I didn't know he was actually going to bring me some. When I found out he was telling the truth I avoided him all day hoping he would forget."

Shori breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over and gave her son a hug.

" You don't know how happy that makes me."

She stretched her arms out holding him at their length, " Go off to bed, I'll call Atsuko tomorrow to talk about this, you don't worry about a thing."

"Fox, wake up."

" Ummmm…."

" I'm warning you Kitsune."

Hiei had been trying to wake Kurama for almost an hour to no avail. Didn't the stupid fox know he was going to miss school?

" Kurama, I'm gonna cut off all your hair if you don't wake up."

" WHAT! I'm up… I'm up."

The Youko had jumped up at the threat and was holding on to his hair for dear life, cradling the scarlet tresses as if they were made of gold.

" Fire fly, that wasn't nice at all. Why did you –"

" Your mothers been up here twice already checking to see if you were ready for school. Do you have any idea how hard it is to match your voice?"

The redhead was already giggling at Hiei's statement, trying to cover noises with the back of his hand

" You honestly fooled her?"

" Only after I told her three freakin times I lost my voice at the festival so it sounded different."

" Well thank you for doing such a lovely job," Kurama almost couldn't contain his laughter, " but if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

" Hold up Kurama."

The reincarnated fox turned to see Kuawbara trotting up behind him.

" Yuskue wasn't at school today, do you have any idea why?"

Truth be told Kurama had a slight idea…it had to do with Atsuko finding out about Yuskue's recent drug adventures. But the Youko knew better than to concern the Carrot-toped boy with that information just yet, so he lied/

" He probably just isn't feeling well today Kuawbara, I'm sure hes fine." God I hate lying to him about this, Yuskue is his best friend

" eh, your probably right… well I have to run, Yukina wanted me to stop by and I can't keep my love waiting!"

After shouting this statement for the entire world to hear, Kurawbara trotted off in the direction of Genkai's temple.

Kurama too was in a hurry, not just so he could see his lover, but so he could ask his mom if there was any news of the delinquent. Running as fast as his human legs would carry him, the Youko tore down the street and up to his front door.

Once inside he realized that tonight was a night that his mother had to work late so she wasn't home yet.

That means I ran all the way here for nothing. The up side to all this is I get to have some time alone with Hiei

That was probably the best afternoon Kurama had ever had…Hiei too for that matter. But Now Kurama's mother was home and trying to call Yuskue's house so she could speak to Atsuko. Shori had decided that Kurama was to tell his side of the story directly to the delinquent's mother, and Kurama wasn't really up for that idea.

The redhead was pacing the floor while his mother waited on the phone for someone to pick up. Hiei on the other hand was up in Kurama's room waiting for the outcome.

Luckily for Kurama, no one was home at the Urimeshi household, but Shori insisted that she leave a message.

The kitsune went to bed that night dreading the next day at school.

Youko: Ok so there you go, the first chapters over. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Feel like rating it on a scale of ten? Want to criticize it? What ever you feel like please feel free to do so. If enough ppl like it then I will continue to update, it was just a silly idea that I thought would make an entertaining fanfic.

Hiei: Are you done yet?

Youko: I suppose so Mr. SmartyPants.

Hiei: Good.

Youko: Like I said before…ALL THAT STUFF REALLY HAPPENED TO ME! Yupyup I got excited so yeah let me know what ya think!


End file.
